The way it happend
by livinlifeNlovinit
Summary: My first fanfic! Pleaseee read and review! Has IN CHARACTER PUCKBRINA! They don't start making out randomly! Romance is slow but believable! Rated T just in case, more like a K.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm new here on fanfiction and this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh but constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed. Well enjoy!**

Sabrina's POV

I ran down the hallway to Puck's bedroom flinging open the door and barging in. "PUCK!!" I yelled

furiously. This time he had gone way too far! "GET OVER HERE STINKPOT AND LET ME BEAT YOU INTO

THE GROUND!" I brushed back a strand of my once blond hair…it was now neon green. As I scanned the

room for the fairy baby who I was about to bury alive I couldn't help but take in a quick breath at the

beauty of his room. The green trees and sparkling lakes never failed to amaze me. Suddenly there was

Puck hovering in the air above me smiling proudly. "Come down here and let me wipe that grin off your

face skunk breath!" I yelled at him. "Now, now no need to be rude," he said mockingly. "RUDE!? No

need to be rude!? MY HAIR IS GREEN!" I screamed furiously. "Don't worry it will wear off in about …" He

put his hand on his chin as if he were thinking, "oh wait… it'll never wear off." He laughed evilly and

landed on the ground. "PUCK!" I yelled throwing myself at him swinging my fists. He dodged my swings

but I still ran after him. "How am I supposed to go to school like this!?" "Well in my opinion your were

already ugly, nothing I do could possibly make you any uglier. I don't know why I even try, I'm wasting

my magnificent talent." This stung. Puck's cruel words were starting to be more and more about my

looks. I hated it. Maybe he read my mind or maybe he saw it on my face. I don't know which one but a

flash of guilt swept over his face, he quickly recovered however. "You're so ugly you make the ugly step

sisters look like models. I mean really! Look at your hair! It sticks up all out of place and it's like a huge

ball of friz! Your nose puts Pinocchio to shame and your eyes look like they should belong on a frog! No

guy would ever like you, I'm surprised your mom didn't give you away when you were a baby!" He

laughed and laughed and it took every ounce of strength I had not to break down crying right there in

front of him. I will not cry! I will not give him that satisfaction! I remembered something my dad used to

say . 'Never show your enemy you're hurt.' In this case Puck was definitely the enemy. I grabbed his

foot from the air and pulled him down to the ground, then punched him square in the nose

putting all my hurt and frustration in that punch. He staggered back and clutched his nose which was

gushing blood. "Sabrina!" He yelled furiously, but he looked more shocked than anything. At this point a

few stray tears had escaped and ran down my cheeks."I hate you Puck!" I yelled. I felt slightly bad about

his nose but I proudly tilted my chin in the air and walked out of his room with a stone expression on my

face not looking back.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASEEEE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Thanks to flyingdolphinpuppies for being my first reviewer! Thanks to everyone else too! I really hope you like it!**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I was lying in my bed crying silently into my pillow when I heard a knock at the door. I knew I

was being a baby for crying over what Puck had said but I just couldn't help myself. I just hoped he

didn't see me cry. I wiped my tears and then called "who is it?" "It's Puck." The voice said "can I come

in?" I couldn't believe it! He had already dyed my hair green and made me cry, what else did he want!?

"Go away Puck!" I yelled. The door opened anyway and in came Puck wearing his now blood stained t-

shirt. He walked over and sat on my bed. "What do you want?" I said not looking at him. He shrugged,

"the old lady wanted me to apologize… she uhh kinda heard the whole thing." He was staring at the

floor looking uncomfterable. "I'm sorry Grimm; I didn't really mean any of that."

**Puck's POV: **

"I'm sorry Grimm; I didn't really mean any of that." I said softly. I wanted to tell her more like

how I truly thought that she was really pretty but I myself didn't want to believe it. I kept telling myself

that she was ugly, so ugly she could make the big bad wolf cry, but I knew it was a lie. She was so pretty

Cinderella would be jealous. "Whatever Puck," she said. She stood up out of the bed and started

walking into the hallway. I don't know why I did it but somehow I ended up putting my hand on her

shoulder and spinning her around to face me. Then I put my arms around her and held her close just for

a quick second. I had really hurt her, I hoped she knew I was sorry and the old lady had nothing to do

with my apology. I let go of her and ran to my bedroom. I laid down on my trampoline wondering what

this feeling was in my stomach . It was like some kind of bug was flying around in there, my heart was

beating all fast, and it had happened when I hugged Sabrina. Maybe I was getting sick?

~~~~~~~Later The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Puck's POV**

Well here I was again, this stupid place called "school." The old lady said it was mandatory that I

go but this is ridiculous! The Trickster King being trapped in a building with a bunch of lazy kids! Now

just what is this world coming to!? I was on my way to my next class when I saw Sabrina up ahead of me.

I laughed out loud! Her hair was still bright green! This had to be the #1 best prank ever! However, I

apparently wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. A boy about twice as big as me came over to

Sabrina. "Hey asparagus! What did ya fall in a bucket of veggie dip!?" The boy yelled. He laughed in her

face and a group of people joined in on his laughter. Soon there was a whole group of both boys and

girls surrounding Sabrina. The said things like "wow did a cat throw up on your hair?" and "tell me

where you got your hair done! I need a good dresser for Halloween!" "Shut up!' Sabrina yelled, "leave

me alone!" It was the weirdest thing, I suddenly felt a little stab at my heart as she said this and I heard

how mortified and upset she was. I knew at that moment that I wasn't ever going to let anyone make

her mad or upset or embarrassed but me. "Aw look! The vegetable's getting mad!" The bully said and

the crowd laughed. Just then to my horror he pushed Sabrina. "HEY!" I yelled pushing my way through

the crowd "Don't touch her!" Why was I doing this? It didn't matter to be what happened to Grimm…

but I was already there standing right next to the bully and shoved him hard. He shoved me right back

and I took this as my invitation to hit him. Hit him hard. I wailed him in the face with my fist, let's just say

he'll have a black eye for a little over a week. I grabbed Grimm's wrist and the crowd backed away in

shock as we walked through. "I could have done that myself Puck. I don't need your help." Sabrina said.

"Shut up Sabrina, " I said as we ran out of the school. I expected her to say something back but she

didn't . She was silent as I picked her up bridal stile and flew into the air heading home. She never liked

flying and she clung onto me, arms around my neck and that same feeling from before appeared in my

stomach, the one that felt like butterflies flying around in there. It was a strange feeling having Grimm

so close to me. I was comfortable and nervous at the same time. But I like her close to me, and I didn't

know why. We flew in silence almost awkwardly and I couldn't think of something to say. It would be

fun to drop her right now and make her scream but I just couldn't bring myself to it. "Thanks Puck." She

said suddenly. I froze, was Sabrina Grimm actually thanking me? "You're welcome Stinkpot." I said and I

felt my cheeks grow slightly warm. "Why'd you do it?" She asked simply. She stared at me so intensely

with her blue eyes that I knew I wasn't getting out of answering.

**Well there was Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it. And no I am not as violent as I appear to be with these two chapters which both involve someone punching someone in the face. Hahaa. Well anyway I'll try to post as soon as possible. Flames are accepted, but not appreciated. Constructive criticism please! I want to get better! Any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter are welcomed. REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! Thanks =] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 3 and I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews guys!!! Also, I'll let you all know that in later chapters there will be major Puckabrina, I know I've barely done any yet but like I said I want it to be as in character as possible. So don't worry the Puckabrina will come! :] **

**Oh and I just realized that I forgot to write a disclaimer in my previous chapters… we go..  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, nothing at all. The characters are all Michael Buckley's brilliant work and I am not nor ever will be Michael Buckley. Haha :] **

**SPOV**

Puck scooped me up and we flew towards home. I used to be afraid when Puck carried me while flying

and I'd cling onto him with my arms around his neck. Now I had gotten used to it, or maybe I trusted

Puck more but I was no longer afraid. I'd never admit it but I still put my arms around his neck and held

onto him tight because I like him so close to me. I don't know why, it's stupid I know but I felt safe and

comfortable when we flew. At other times when I was around Puck I wanted to shove him out a

window, it was only when we were flying high up in the sky above the trees and parallel with the clouds

that I got a different feeling about him. I was thankful that he had come and helped me get away from

that bully, but at the same time I was kind of scared. I didn't want to be one of those girls who needed a

boy to come and save her. I'm Sabrina Grimm and I'd rather rescue myself. **(A/N: Yes, part of that line **

**are lyrics in the song Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls) **But anyway, I did feel like I needed to thank Puck

for being there. "Thanks Puck," I said quietly, breaking the silence. He stiffened for a second, then said

"you're welcome stinkpot."More silence, then "why'd you do it?" I asked him suddenly. I had a weird

feeling come over me just then. My face was so close to his, my arms were around his neck; my head

leaned against his shoulder and I looked up at him and his head turned and he looked

at me, are faces now only inches apart. His eyes were beautiful, they really were and all the sudden my

stomach started to ache. I think I was nervous. But what was there to be nervous about? His answer

maybe? Or maybe the fact that I could feel his breath on my face. But still it was such a perfect

moment, like in the movies. I felt so safe in his arms.

**PPOV**

"Why'd you do it?" She asked simply. She stared at me so intensely with her blue eyes that I knew I

wasn't getting out of answering. Why did I do it? I don't know! Why'd I help her out? Why'd I rescue

her from the bully? Why did my heart feel like it was stabbed when I saw how upset she was? I didn't

know the answers. I didn't know what this emotion was that I was feeling all the sudden. I'd never

admit it but I was scared. Sabrina Grimm must be infecting me with some kind of disease! So I did the

only thing I could think to do to avoid the question. I dropped her. I dropped her right out of the sky

and she screamed as she rushed down about to meet the earth. Laughing like a maniac, I rushed

down and scooped her up before she hit the ground. "Puck," she screamed "put me down so I can

beat the living daylight out of you!!!!!" I laughed. "Sorry vegetable head but the only way your

beating me is in your dreams." She scrunched up her nose, wow she looked kinda cute when

she…eww what am I thinking this is Grimm we're talking about! "You wanna bet?!" She shouted. I

smirked "you're on! I challenge you to an all out fight this afternoon, loser jumps in a vat full of chimp

poo!" She grinned, "deal" she said "get ready to bathe in monkey droppings." I snickered "Yeah we'll

see about that Grimm." At that moment I wanted to do something I've never even thought about

doing to anyone before..I wanted to kiss her. Not like on the lips but on the cheek or the forehead, but

let's just keep that to ourselves ok. I have a reputation and making Grimm's life as miserable as

possible is part of it.

**I might have gone a little out of character here. I don't know. Tell me what you think. And sorry not much happened in this chapter. Next one will be more eventful hopefully. Well thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE! Flames accepted, constructive criticism welcomed. Ideas for the next chapter are helpful too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!! I'm so happy that I've been getting reviews! 12 so far! That's pretty good… I think… right? LOL. I've seen fan fics with like 145 reviews! I hope to at least get 20 by the next time I update. So come one everyone! Review Review Review!! Just 20 reviews you can do it! It'll make me happy =] thanks again everyone! Here's Ch.4 !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo-hoo… I only own the plot of this story but not the characters and yeahh you get the point...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**SPOV-**

Once we got home Puck dragged by the hood of my sweatshirt into his room. "Get ready to lose

Grimm!" He said tauntingly. I laughed "yeah ok," I said back sarcastically. Puck picked me up under the

arms and flew us to the top of a huge hill. At the bottom was a patch of flowers and a little ways away

there was a good sized stream that lead through the woods and to a crystal clear lake. I loved his room,

it was so beautiful… minus the chimpanzee droppings scattering the ground and the headless action

figures and broken toys littering the room. "Hey Grimm!" Puck called throwing a wooden sword to me, I

caught it and got into ready stance. Puck whipped out his sword and smiled at me, my breathe caught

in my throat for an instant and I felt my heat flutter. I quickly snapped out of it and made myself focus

on the snot wiped on the edges of his maroon sleeves, it made me remember how gross he was and

stop thinking of how amazing his eyes were. "Now before me begin…" Puck said giving me another

arrogant smirk, "the only rule is simple. There _are_ no rules."And with that he lunged at me swinging his

wooden sword at my head. Whoa! I thought and I ducked just in time…oh so that's how he wants to play

it! I'm Sabrina Grimm and I will not lose to a boy! Especially Puck! I came at him with everything I had,

swinging my sword and my fists too. He blocked my swings and threw some of his own but neither one

of us was making contact. That's when I had an idea, as Puck came at me with his sword I watched it

carefully, making sure to step out of the way and then grabbed it with one hand. "Hey!" Puck yelled,

"that's not fair!" But instead of letting go of the sword he pulled on it trying to pull it out of my grasp,

what was originally a sword fight soon turned into more of a tug-of-war match. "Hey! Grimm let go!"

Puck yelled. "No you!" I yelled back. It went on like that for a good 5 minutes, both of us were getting

tired and I wondered how long this would go on for. "Fine Grimm," said Puck still tugging at his side of

the sword "you leave me no choice!" He then put two fingers to his lips and blew a low but sharp even

whistle. Just as I was wondering what was about to happen something wet and slimy hit me right in the

side of my head. I let go of the sword and Puck went flying backwards landing on his but on the ground.

He laughed like a mad man as I touched my hair and my hand stuck to the disgusting green goop.

"PUCK!" I yelled as more balls of slime hit me from all directions. "What is this!?" "That would be my

chimpanzees at work!" he said proudly. "YOU ARE SO DEAD FAIRY BOY!" And I lunged at him tackling

him onto the ground. I fell roughly on top of him and he let out a loud "oof." However, that was the

least of our problems. The two of us went rolling down the steep hill, one on top of the other and we

both found ourselves clutching onto each other tightly as we rolled faster and faster and faster down

the steep incline. "Oof! Ow! Ouch! Get off me!" Puck and I said as the world spun out of control. I

couldn't see anything, not one thing as the world blurred by and I wondered how long this could

possibly continue. That's when I realized we had come to a stop at the very bottom of the hill. Puck and I

lay in a meadow of flowers, him directly on top of me. The two of us didn't move as we caught our

breathe and waited for the world to stop spinning. My arms and legs ached. So did my back and my

head but at least my hand had come unstuck from my hair in the tumble. That's when Puck looked at

me with those eyes that I loved so much and hated at the same time. And looked at me with an

expression I had only seen a handful of times on his face. It was a look filled with compassion. "You

alright?" He asked. I nodded and all the sudden I couldn't keep in the laughter rising at the back of my

throat. I laughed out loud and Puck joined me. "That was so..so..much…much fun!" Puck said between

laughs. We laughed so hard tears came to our eyes and I couldn't breathe. As our laughter died Puck

looked at me again and suddenly the world seemed to freeze because of the way he looked at me. His

smile faded and so did mine. Our eyes were locked onto each other's and I felt my breathe catch in my

throat. I could have stayed there forever, but Puck seemed to realize the position we were in, he

blushed red and quickly jumped off me and stood up. I scrambled to my feet too and looked around. The

hill we had rolled down was huge! I couldn't believe I had just fell down that! "Let's continue this fight

tomorrow Grimm." Puck said suddenly. "The King needs his rest." I rolled my eyes but nodded. Puck

sprung into the air and picked me up, bridal stile this time, flying us towards the entry to his door. It was

a short flight but in that short amount of time I felt so totally comfortable and perfectly content in his

arms. No matter how many times he dropped me I always still felt safe. We landed almost too quickly

for my liking and I wished we could stay like that just flying for a while. Of course, I'd never dream of

telling Puck that. Puck walked me to the door and opened it waiting for me to step out of his room. "See

ya later Grimm." He said, I stepped out the door but to my surprise he followed, joining me in the

hallway. A blush appeared on his for once dead serious face. The look he was giving me was getting

uncomfortable. He was looked directly into my eyes and then gently touched my elbow pulling me

towards him just a bit. Then, picking a leaf out of my hair, he stood on his tippy toes, for we were the

same height, and kissed me forehead. His face was the color of a ripe tomato and I'm positive mine was

just as bad. Puck turned and walked into his room leaving me standing there in the hallway bewildered.

Just before he shut the door behind him he stopped. "By the way," he said softly "the green in your hair.

It'll come out with salt water." And with that the door closed and he was gone.

**PPOV-**

I stepped back into my room, my heart beating fast. I leaned against the back of my door and slid onto

the ground sitting against the hard wood. "What did I just do?" I wondered out loud, letting out a deep

breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was just going to give up on this story but I recently read it and thought it was pretty good so I might as well continue. I might not update too quickly, you'd be surprised how much work you get in 8****th**** grade! Gosh, I'm dreading high school! Ok well on with the story…!**

**Puck's POV:**

I woke up the next morning horrified at my actions from the previous night! I could not

believe I had kissed Grimm on the forehead. Disgusting! I must be getting sick. Or maybe she

put me under some kind of spell. Well whatever the reason for my unbelievable actions, I knew

I had to gain back my reputation. That meant being as mean as possible to Grimm for the next

couple of days. Snot grenades, buckets of poo, slime balls, they all had to be ready. I walked

out of my room and into the hallway. Guess who passed me at that very moment? No other

than Grimm! When she saw me her face turned a bright red, it's truly amazing how even when

she's blushing as red as a tomato she can still look cute…I mean...eww is that her face!? "Sup

ugly?" I said. She rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored me. "Hey Grimm! How'd you get that

ugly? Seriously tell me, I can use that trick for some kind of prank!" She kept walking. "You're

so fat I bet your first word was oink! You're so ugly when you throw a boomerang it doesn't

come back! I never forget a face but in your case I'll make an exception!" I was spitting at her

all the insults I had read in my joke book… but let's just keep that a secret. Suddenly she

turned around, her face hard as stone, her eyes drilling into me but with just as much anger as

hurt and I almost staggered back from the look of hurt she was trying to hide. Her eyes saying

"how could you? How could you be so mean?" I ignored it as best I could. Noticing her hair was

no longer green, I tilted my head pretending to study her and think. "You looked a lot better

with your hair asparagus style," I said in a way that made me sound innocent and truthful.

Grimm held her hand up in a fist. "Ok, listen fairy boy! Why don't you keep your comments to

yourself or you're gonna find your tongue stretched out of your mouth and tied in a knot! You

hear me?!" And with that Sabrina Grimm turned and walked down stairs. "Hey wait up Grimm!"

I shouted, "It's time for us to finish our fight." I could tell she was not in a good mood.

"Whatever fairy baby" she sneered, rolling her eyes. I ran into my room with Grimm behind me

and grabbed two wooden swords. I tossed one to her and picked her up under the arms flying

us to my trampoline. I dropped her and she bounced up in the air a couple times before coming

to a stop. "You know the rul…" she came at me with her sword hitting me square in the gut, I

doubled over and she wacked my sword out of my hand. "Look who's winning now," she

smirked. Her blue eyes looking cold like ice, sparkling skillfully, completely confident, angry and

alert. She stuck my sword in her back pocket and covered it with her shirt. I got back up

quickly. "You won't be winning for long." I said and lunged at her knocking her down with me

on top. "Get off me freak!" She yelled and pushed me off with all her might. She swung herself

up and jumped in the air a little ways away. I jumped too, double bouncing her however and

she leaped onto my back kicking and shifted her weight all around trying to make me fall. "Hey

get off!" I yelled. She slid of my back and as I went to turn around she grabbed my ankles

making me lose balance and come crashing down on the trampoline. She practically pounced

on me, pinning me down and straddling me in the process. The trickster king DOES NOT lose to

a girl! I got one of my hands free and reached into my pocket pulling out my flute **(It is a flute **

**right? Sorry my memories a little rusty lol) **"Whoa, no you don't!" Sabrina yelled and she

thrashed the flute out of my hand, it went flying to the other side of the trampoline and she

jumped off me reaching for it. She lay on her stomach stretched out for it and I jumped too

landing right on her back pushing her head down so she did a face plant into the trampoline .

"No way you're getting that!" I said and grabbed it just in time. She stood on her knees and

basically flipped me backwards. "Hay! I'm lucky I didn't just break my neck!" I said, "Oh stop

your whining," she retorted. I held the flute up to my lips and blew one single note. Suddenly a

waterfall of gunk came crashing down on us. The chimps threw snot grenades, mud, slime balls

and their own droppings. "PUCK!" Grimm screeched clawing at me for the flute. I laughed like a

mad man holding my arms up in the air. "My master piece! My brilliant evil plan!" Then Grimm

had to ruin the beauty and tackled me from behind into the goop. I came up with a face full of

slime laughing. Sabrina slipped and slid around the trampoline trying to keep herself standing

but eventually she fell too. "Puck this is ridiculous!" Grimm yelled crawling for the exit of the

trampoline. We were both covered in slime from head to toe. We looked like we had just

bathed in green mud. "Hey wait up Grimm! First one off the trampoline loses!" She gave me a

look filled with pure hatred before yelling out a sharp "fine!" She jumped on top of me and we

rolled around one on top of the other in the gunk. I broke free and stood up, then waded

around in the now knee deep green and brown slime. Grimm righted herself and stood up too.

"Look it's the mud monster!" I screamed and pointed at Sabrina. She lunged at me but her feet

stuck to the trampoline and she ended up falling face first into the goop. She thrashed wildly

and it took me a second before I realized she couldn't get up and was drowning in the slime! I

ran to her and pulled her to her feet. And guess what I get for my act of pure bravery and

selflessness? A back hand to the face, that's what! Grimm let out a sound of pure frustration

and grabbed me by the neck of my shirt. She yanked me to the side of the trampoline and

pushed me as hard as she could. I was falling. I was falling off the trampoline! I was about to

lose! I was about to lose to Grimm! Well that can't happen now can it? I grabbed her arm

taking her with me and we hit the ground at the same time. "Looks like it's a tie." She said

catching her breathe. "What!? " I yelled! "The trickster king doesn't _TIE!_" "Looks like you just

did onion breathe!" And she rolled over and slapped me upside the head. "Ow!" She stood up

and looked herself up and down as if just realizing the horrid smelling green-brown goop

covering her body. She touched her hair "you are so dead!" She said menacingly between

heavy breaths. She gave me one last glare and ran to the door of my room. I looked around.

My room was covered in the snot stuff, it was littered with green and brown gunk, covered just

as bad as we were. I heard a bang and then Grimm's yell. "It's stuck! The door knob I can't get

out!" She kicked the door again and I realized the sticky slime was covering the door, sticking

to the door knob and the hinges. She banged on the door screaming "let me out! Let me out!"

A terrible thought came to my mind. "No one's home." I said slowly, wishing it wasn't true.

Grimm turned to me, a look of horror on her face. We were stuck in here _together, _for who

knows how long.

**Hope you liked it! And by the way, I was just reading the comments and realized that a lot of you are commenting on the format of the chapters. I'm sorry but I don't exactly know how to properly format it. My apologies. **

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
